


Clamor

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, M/M, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 8 of the FFXIVWrite2020Clamor.James and his fellow chocobo care taking comrade, Aldwyn, are finishing up their daily routine at the Reach.When Aldwyn asks a question to James, they are interrupted by witnessing the Griffin visiting the Reach to call on new recruits to his cause.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 2
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Clamor

“Aldwyn, could you hand me over that saddle for a moment?” James asked kindly as he finished cleaning one of the purple chocobos of the Reach.  
“But of course.” the Highlander gave the heavy object towards James who softly grunted by receiving its weight in his hands.  
“My thanks.”  
The young man continued to try and lift it over the chocobo, but the bird would not have it, eventually the saddle dropped on the floor. 

“Need a hand?” the Highlander laughed and James looked at him, defeated.  
“If it isn’t too much trouble, you’re taller than me after all.”  
Together they lifted the saddle over the chocobo, and not a moment after, James strapped it down. After a soft sigh, he dropped himself on the floor. 

“Are you doing well down there?” Aldwyn smirked and sat down with him.  
“It’s just warm is all.” James huffed and took off his red scarf that was around his neck. “Why do you all dress so warm here at the resistance?”  
“We do not know any better.” Aldwyn replied as he shrugged it off. “We Highlanders are used to this warmth.”  
“Right.” James scoffed, and made a soft push towards the other, who chuckled back. 

“So, do you have any plans after the shift is over?” Aldwyn asked, as he sat himself down more comfortably.  
“Uh, probably wash myself, get some food...” James pondered and gazed over a few of the purple chocobos that were kicking down some dummies, alongside their instructor. “Get some rest not soon after.”  
“So the usual then.” the Highlander sighed. “How boring.”  
“What did you expect me to do?” James raised his eyebrows. “There’s not much freedom to go around here, if we have our duties to take care of.” 

“I know that, do not worry.” Aldwyn gave a soft pat on James’ shoulder and stood back up. “Just wondered if you wanted to spend time together after this.”  
The blonde could see the Highlander blush up for a mere moment, and immediately James got the hint, and became flustered himself.  
“Uh-” James began shyly, but before he could answer, he heard some loud voices further away.

The duo looked over to where the noise came from, and James felt a slight shock through his body. A few of the resistance members had grouped themselves up around a man that called himself the Griffin. He had been coming to various places, trying to recruit like minded people to his cause.

“Bloody hells, it’s him again.” Aldwyn hissed. “How many times do we need to tell him we’re not interested.”  
James made a soft sigh, and shook his head. As they stood there, they could almost hear every word the man was shouting. How Ala Mhigo was still not freed, that it was about time that we rose up and took action, not sitting idly by and letting ourselves be oppressed any longer.

A few resistance members nodded and seemed to approve with this message, siding over with the masked man.  
“It seems they beg to differ.” James looked over towards Aldwyn, who seemed to shake with hatred.  
“How does he always do that?” the Highlander hissed. “He comes, and we end up with less.”  
“Don’t let it get to you.” It was now James’ turn to make a gesture of comfort.  
“I just despise him.” Aldwyn growled. “One day we will see victorious and we’ll show him.” 

After having finished his speech, the Griffin was retreating back to wherever he came from, alongside with his new comrades. By then the sun was already hanging low, and James felt himself grow a bit hungry.  
“Aldwyn, let’s grab something to eat.” the blonde tugged softly at the arm of the Highlander who had been frozen in place. “Take your mind off of it, let’s spend the evening together as you wanted to.” 

The Highlander looked towards James in amazement.  
“You agree with my proposal?”  
The young adult began to blush as he nodded and even Aldwyn seemed slightly embarrassed.  
“Alright, alright.” A smile formed on his face and gave James a ruffle through his hair. “Let’s finish up here and then we’ll grab a bite.”


End file.
